


Dust Into Diamonds

by whiskeyandguns



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sniper!Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandguns/pseuds/whiskeyandguns
Summary: Jesse McCree has zero patience for sniping, good thing he's got Commander Reyes talking in his ear to keep him company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Power Imbalance refers to the Commander/Subordinate relationship between Gabe and Jesse. Jesse is around 21-22. 
> 
> Unbetaed. This is my first Overwatch fic, and probably the filthiest thing I've ever written in my life. Please let me know if anything you see anything out of place! I've tried to tag appropriately, but let me know.
> 
> Title is from Walking in Your Footsteps by The Shout Out Louds.

The weight of the sniper rifle is uncomfortable. Jesse feels much more comfortable wielding his revolver, or even an automatic pistol or a ray gun if he has to. _If he has to_ , not that he likes it. He’s a crack shot with his gun though, so it had only been a matter of time until they put him in the range with Amari. Reyes had begrudgingly let him go for training, and he didn’t think Amari had been happy about it at first. Whatever anyone felt about it--he took to a sniper better than he wished he had. All of it led to this.

They didn’t put Jesse on solo jobs much. He was over three years into his time in Blackwatch, and they still didn’t trust him _completely_ on his own. This particular mission required a delicate touch, though. Small crew, scattered to avoid detection, minimized connectivity. Usually he’d have a device or two connected to the web or the rest of the operatives on a mission, but this time, with just him on the ground, it’s not worth risking detection if anyone is scanning signals.

But, again, they didn’t trust him completely alone. He may be the only one on the ground, but Commander Reyes is in his earpiece, connected to a short range signal running under the highest encryption Blackwatch has to offer, both of which make it hard to detect even for Blackwatch’s own scanners during tests. Reyes has other channels of communications, he’s the one who will signal Jesse’s exfiltration, but he’s further away, holed up in a mobile communication center waiting for him. 

Honestly? Jesse can handle this on his own. He knows Reyes is on this because it's a pretty high profile target, and they want to make sure it gets done. Jesse hasn't missed a shot in sims since Amari started giving him lessons. He spends plenty of time in the ranges after all, when he first got signed on all he had was his gun and the range.

“You in position, McCree?” Reyes’ voice sounds crystal clear through the earpiece, better than Jesse expected it to sound. 

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” Jesse replied, setting up the tripod and placing the sniper rifle on it. He scoped in, checking the angle, setting up his shot. “Lookin’ clear. Everything on schedule?”

“Mark is fifteen minutes behind schedule, might be longer. They got in traffic heading into the city.”

“Well shit, you mean I gotta sit around waitin’ for even longer?” This was why Jesse hated this kind of job, even with his finger on the trigger he had to  _wait._

“It's not the end of the world, cowboy. I’m sure you have some patience in there somewhere.” Jesse could picture him, sitting back and staring at the monitors. He can hear the tinny sounds of the other radios at Reyes’ station, likely reports from the other agents surveying the target and making sure he was on the planned route.

“‘Never said that it was. Just don't like feelin’ like a sittin’ duck. You know me, boss, I like pulling the trigger and gettin it all over with.” 

“The whole reason I handed you off to Amari was to teach you some patience, McCree.” If Reyes was exasperated though he didn't sound much like it. 

“Amari just put me through drills and sims until I was seein the targets in my sleep.”

 “Good. That's what we need you to be seeing.”

“No need to be coy about it,” Jesse shot back, voice laced with sarcasm, “I know you just want me for my trigger finger.”

“Who says that's all I want from you?” Jesse noticed something change in Reyes’ voice, but it was hard to place without seeing him in person. Reyes could be like that sometimes, Jesse had noticed it.

“Ya don't gotta say it, it's pretty obvious,” he replied. And it seemed like it was--he got put on more missions than nearly anyone else.

“You sure about that?”

“Pretty sure, why else would you keep throwin me on a new op before I can even catch my breath from the last one?” 

“Have you considered that you're one of our best agents?” Reyes asked, and this time he did sound a little exasperated. Jesse could place they tone easily, he had heard it enough from him since he joined on.

The comment made Jesse pause from the banter as he thought about it. His precision was nearly unmatched, and he knew he was a good tactician. He wasn’t as good as Reyes, but the man had a hell of a lot of more training experience than Jesse did. Jesse had gotten his squads out of tight spots before just because he was good at unconventional tactics, though. He knew he had good numbers, but he felt like he fucked up just as much as he tended to succeed. He had jeopardized a few missions, and there were a few times he and his squadmates had ended up in medbay for his recklessness. 

“Nah, hadn’t actually. Tell me more,” He finally replied, mouth feeling a little dry, something stirring in his gut at the idea of actually hearing Reyes tell him what he had been good at instead of all the different ways he had fucked up. Reyes didn’t do it to be cruel, he did it because it was his job to make sure the mission got done and as many as his operatives came out as unscathed and undetected as possible.

“Really, McCree? You’re better with a six shooter than anyone in this century has any right to be, or we wouldn’t let you use it at all. You have the highest critical hit accuracy of all the Blackwatch agents, and it carries over to almost any gun you pick up.” Reyes words were honeyed, sticky and sweet and settling into Jesse with a comforting weight. They hit a craving that Jesse didn’t even know that he had.

“Thought you said you wanted more than just my trigger finger?” He replied, keeping a cool voice even though he was warm from Reyes’ praise.

“You think I would’ve picked you out of the gorge just for your marksmanship?” Reyes is indulging him at this point, Jesse can tell but he’s not going to complain. “You’re clever, and just as good at getting out of a tight spot as you are at getting into one. You’re unconventional, but it’s not all bad. We want you to know actual strategies and playbooks, but sure as hell don’t want to train that out of you.”

“Keep talkin dirty to me, boss.” Jesse quipped, quietly thrilled to hear praise from the man who didn’t even trust him to run ops on his own.

The line was silent, and the moments stretched out long. The soft glow in Jesse’s stomach went hard and cold, and he opened his mouth, ready to toss back that it was just a joke. Sometimes his attitude and insubordination ticked off Reyes, but half the time he laughed. Maybe this had just been another time when he had gone too far.

“Hadn’t even gotten to that part yet, McCree. You really need to learn some patience.” Reyes voice had gotten lower, a soft rumble, an unmistakable hint of _sultry_ in his tone. A sharp pang of arousal replaced the pit in Jesse’s stomach, and he nearly lost his position as he fumbled. _Jesus_ , he hadn’t expected that from Reyes but he was anything but disinterested in the development.

_Fuck._

Might as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb.

“Maybe you should just teach me some then, yeah?” Jesse suggested, feeling breathless as he hunched over his rifle to check his angle again, make sure he was still set up right and hadn’t jolted anything out of place.

“Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Depends on how you’d plan on doing it.” 

“Don’t go and pretend you’re going to be picky. I bet you’d like it anyway I wanted to teach it to you.”

“Try me.” Jesse knows where this is heading, or at least he’s pretty damn sure. If it is going there, he needs Reyes to just _start_ already. Jesse is second guessing himself, getting nervous about how hard he’s pushing here, egging Reyes on. He’s put the bait out, plain as day. If Reyes is gonna take it, just _take it_. 

“For as good as you are at getting out of tight situations, you’re not very good at getting out when you’re tied up, are you? You start to panic, move around too much and too fast Dangerous scenario to lose your patience in. So that’s where we’ll start. You on the bed, hands tied together and tied up to the headboard.”

  _Fuck_ , looks like Reyes is taking it. Soft heat blooms up, starts to spread through Jesse’s body and into his limbs. His voice is a little lower when he finally manages to reply after Reyes’ pause, “Too easy, Reyes. I’ll get out from that if I can shimmy up the bed and get some slack.”

“Exactly why I’ll have your legs spread wide, tied to the lower bed posts. Won’t have much leverage to move then.”

“How am I supposed to get out, then?” 

“You don’t. Not until I’ve said you can. You just have to lie there and take whatever I give you, you’ll get nothing less and nothing more than I say. You’ll get so used to being tied up it won’t give you a pause anymore.” _Fuck_ , Jesse’s not even sure that this is really happening anymore. Reyes’ voice is low, is working its way through the every vein and vessel in Jesse’s body already.

“I’ll keep you there, just like that for a while. Maybe I’ll read the paper, work on some mission reports. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of smart ass remarks at first, maybe even start begging for me to touch you. Doesn’t matter what you say, I won’t even look at you until you’ve shut up.” Jesse can imagine it, he’d be out of his mind, just tied up like that with someone, with _Reyes_ , barely out of his reach ignoring him. He’d be desperate for the attention, pride hurt at being ignored like that.

“All this with my clothes still on?” 

“Just the basics. You still have your undershirt and pants on for now. Those come off once I get over to you. Don’t tell me you don’t have a thing for danger, bet you’d heat up real fast when I get the knife out to cut them off of you.”

Jesse can barely breathe. He sucks in a quiet breath, but it must be audible through the sensitive microphone. Reyes deep laugh rings through his earpiece, but there’s not cruelty in it. Just something smug and self-assured.

“That’s what I thought. You’re probably back to babbling by then, when I’m pulling what’s left of your clothes off you, and I’m still not paying it any attention. I’ll let you calm back down again, but I put on gloves before I touch you, leather. Can’t quite give you the pleasure of skin-on-skin, can I? Not when you haven’t earned it yet.” Jesse closes his eyes for a moment, he can almost imagine the sensation. His mind is starting to fill in the blanks between what Reyes’ is telling him, he’d have a firm touch, gentle enough to leave him wanting but firm enough that he’d still feel it. He’d pay close attention, going back to anything that got him a reaction.

“And what’s that take?”

“You forget what kind of lesson this is supposed to be already?”

“Patience.”

“Exactly. I’ll touch you everywhere, except your cock. Bet you’re already hard though, just from that, aren’t you?”

It takes Jesse a moment to realize the question isn’t rhetorical, that Reyes actually expects an answer. It takes another moment for Jesse to string himself back together after imagining Reyes’ leather clad hands maddeningly close to his cock, but not quite there. Jesse trying to buck his hips up, twisting into his touch. Finally, he realizes that Reyes’ isn’t even referring to this fantasy concocted in both of their heads, made real through words.

And he is. He can feel his erection pressing into the tight confines of his Blackwatch issue fatigues, just loose enough so he has a full range of movement but tight enough to keep them from snagging on anything. Fuck. He was on a mission, in less than ten minutes he was going to put a bullet through a man’s skull, and he’s sitting on a rooftop with a hard on from hearing his commander talk about tieing him up. 

“I asked you a question McCree,” Reyes reminds him, as if he actually needs a reminder.

A part of Jesse still wants to hesitate, call it off. It could all be some fucked up trick or prank, but a deeper part of him has so much trust and faith in Reyes that he couldn’t believe the man would ever humiliate him that way. Jesse’s trying to have more faith in people here, even when he has to see the worst of them in Blackwatch.

“I am,” Jesse finally replies, voice quiet but unwavering. It’s _been_ too late to back out of this, even though he knows Reyes would stop if he told him to.

“Good boy,” Reyes practically purrs it through the comm line, and Jesse’s reaction is instant and he can’t stop himself when he groans out a hushed, “Fuck,” with the next surge of arousal. There’s nothing more appropriate to say than _fuck_ , because it figures that would get him off.

“You’re too easy, McCree. Bet I could get you off just talking to you like that,” Again, where anyone else might say it cruelly, Jesse just hears fondness, amusement and a hint of teasing. It would be so easy for this to be humiliating--Reyes talking into his ear like this, saying what he is, but it isn’t. Reyes knows people, he knows Jesse and his tells. He’s just feeding off of what Jesse’s giving back between his stuttered words and uneasy breaths.

And that’s when Jesse realizes exactly what this is for, why Reyes is doing this now of all times. It’s for Jesse, and his doubts and anxiety. They’ve never actually talked about how Jesse feels like he fits in here, and their conversation earlier made it exceedingly clear that Jesse felt like an outsider. This is Reyes telling him he’s more than just another gun in the roster, this is Reyes letting him in, telling him he wants him here. The realization washes over Jesse, hits him like a ton of bricks and the the emotional upheaval is almost enough to outweigh the feeling of arousal, but not quiet, because Reyes is still talking in his ear--

“--fuck you with my fingers until all you can say is my name,” Reyes breathes out, voice low and almost a little strained if Jesse’s hearing right,which makes it even hotter and he’s almost sad that he missed what was leading up to that. “Still with me, Jesse?”

Jesse’s name on Reyes’ lips sounds like heaven, like _deliverance_ , and his heart jerks from it.

“Reyes,” is all Jesse can say, drawn out and breathless.

“I want to hear you say my name, Jesse.”

Jesse’s never been the praying type, but when he finally breathes out, says, “Gabriel,” it feels like a prayer on his lips, and he wants nothing more than to be off this godforsaken rooftop.

“Just like that,” and Jesse knows he’s not making it up, he can hear the hitch in Reyes’ voice, and he wonders if he’s in the comm center touching himself as he talks into Jesse’s ear, or if it's just that he’s just as affected by this as Jesse is. The idea is so foreign to Jesse, he can’t even imagine what Reyes, what _Gabriel_ ,  would look like flustered. 

“And when that’s all you can say, that’s when I’ll fuck you, Jesse.” Gabriel’s voice is a low rumble, Jesse can barely even think for a moment, focuses on the gun in his hand, sucks in a breath. Gabriel is whispering hot in his ear, and the target is going to show up any minute. It’s hard to focus like this when he just wants to fucking touch himself, get his cock out of his fatigues and get off, he barely even cares that he’s on a fucking roof with a sniper rifle anymore, not as long as Gabriel keeps talking.

“And you’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?” Gabriel asked, not helping matters at all.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, hunching back over the sniper rifle, looking through the scope. The mark is going to be here any minute, and he’s got to have a clear shot, he can’t miss it, not now that he has something to prove.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked, feigning like he didn’t hear, when Jesse knows damn well that he did.

“Fuck,” he hisses out, breathing out and steadying his hand, “Anything for you to fuck me. Christ, Gabriel, I’ll be so good for you.” The words catch in his chest, tearing something important out of his chest and putting it out into the world, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s open and exposed but he doesn’t care, cause Reyes isn’t gonna let anything happen. 

Before Gabriel can respond, Jesse can hear the feedback from the other radios over the mic, can’t quite make out what they’re saying, but then--

“McCree, still in position?” It’s like a switch, it leaves Jesse with a little whiplash. It’s better than hearing Reyes talk to him about the mission in  _that_ voice, Jesse doesn’t need to be any more fucked up than he already is.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, trying to find the same switch in his own voice, figuring that he’s failed. He’s ready, just needs the mark to step out of the car, he’ll have him in his crosshairs in seconds. The shot is perfect, he can’t miss.

Reyes is quiet, giving Jesse time to clear his head. He’s so hyperfocused he almost imagines he can hear the sound of the car’s engine, tires on pavement, as it pulls to a stop. There’s movement in the car, but he’s got to wait. 

The seconds draw out into years. All that he sees are the crosshairs, he can only feel the gun in his hands, his finger on the trigger. He takes the shot, feels it in his bones. The target drops. 

Jesse barely has time to pull away from the rifle, he’s still hyperfocused and mechanical as he starts to break down the tripod and the gun so he can rush to the exfiltration point, before Reyes’ voice is back in his ear.

“Good boy.”

 _Fuck._ Jesse shudders, nearly comes in his pants just from Gabriel’s voice. He’s so fucked in the head, he’s thinking fast--he has eight minutes until he _has_ to be at the point, it’s only five minutes away, he just has to break down the gun and _run_. He’s nearly got his hand down his pants when he hears Gabriel again.

“ _Patience,_ Jesse,” Gabriel says, so goddamn smug that Jesse wants to scream. “You’ve just got to wait thirty minutes until you see me. Then, what, six hours back to base until we can be alone?”

 Jesse bites back a groan, packs up the gun. Goddamn _lessons_. 

(And its a small operation, so if they’re tucked in the back of the transport jet, with the others up front, it’s not that unusual. It wasn’t a stressful op, so they’re playing music and singing along, and it’s not unusual for Reyes to sit it out in the back, and McCree was the one to pull the trigger, so if he’s a little grimmer than most, they don’t think anything of it. No one even thinks to look back, where they might’ve seen Reyes’ talking low into McCree’s ear, McCree barely keeping his composure as he pushed his hips up into Reyes’ hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was me trying to fulfill my desire for both kinky and emotional McReyes content. You can find me on twitter @ darlindeath and on tumblr @ whiskeyandguns but I'm barely ever there anymore.


End file.
